japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hermos
Hermos was a legendary knight from the city of Atlantis, who had aided Ironheart in the battle of Atlantis. Background Hermos, and the other two legendary knights, Critias and Timaeus mostly resided in the Duel Monsters World, until the city of Atlantis had became corrupt by the Orichalcos. Ironheart had summoned them to the human world, to help him defeat Dartz, who was trying to wipe out the population of Atlantis and start fresh. However Dartz weakened the knights by turning them into dragons. The three Legendary Dragons, had fought alongside rebels from the city of Atlantis and more Duel Spirits had fought against Dartz, Orichalcos Soldiers and with The Great Leviathan. The battle ended with neither side being victorious in battle and the city of Atlantis had sunk to the bottom of the sea. The three Dragons were sealed in crystal prisons, until they would be needed once again. Personality His personality is probably similar to that of Joey's. Appearance Hermos just like the other two legendary knights, is named after Plato's work. Like the other two legendary knights Hermos is also named after Hermocrates from Plato's dialogues Timaeus and Critias. In his human form, Hermos wears dark red black armor. Like the other two knights he bears a similar facial expression to his chosen duelist, Joey Wheeler. His dark red color scheme also follows him into his dragon form. Abilities As a card, Hermos had the ability to combine itself with monsters in order to create Equip Spell Cards. Joey Wheeler used it to form "Time Magic Hammer" in his Duel against Mai Valentine. He also used it against Rex to create "Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword", then against Valon to create "Rocket Hermos Cannon" and "Big Bang Dragon Blow" and in his second Duel against Mai to create "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword" again. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc In the anime Joey Wheeler was chosen as a Legendary Duelist to wield Hermos. During a Duel with Mai Valentine, he and Yami Yugi were both subconsciously taken to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where they saw Hermos trapped inside of his prison. By removing a sword Joey set Hermos free and got the card "The Claw of Hermos", so that he may Summon "Hermos" while playing Duel Monsters. As a card, Hermos had the ability to combine itself with monsters in order to create Equip Spell Cards. Joey used it to form "Time Magic Hammer" in his Duel against Mai. He also used it against Rex to create "Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword", then against Valon to create "Rocket Hermos Cannon" and "Big Bang Dragon Blow" and in his second Duel against Mai to create "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword" again. After Joey lost to Mai in a second duel, Mai had a change of heart and stormed off to face Dartz in a duel while taking the "Hermos" card with her. However she was confronted by Rafael, who easily defeated her and took the card. When Yami Yugi arrived, Rafael gave him the card, before they dueled. Yami Yugi used it in the Duel to create "Golden Bow". When Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba both face Dartz in a tag team duel, Yami Yugi used 'Legend of Hear" to change the three dragons back to their true forms. Together with Timaeus and Critias, Yami Yugi was able to defeat Dartz's "Divine Serpent" and won the Duel. However The Great Leviathan, was Summoned once again. Hermos took part in the battle against it, this time his side emerged victorious. He along with Timaeus, Critias and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the beach to thank Yugi Muto, and Yami Yugi before returning to the spirit world. Quotes *We will defeat you!! Relationships 'Timaeus' He appears to get along with him. 'Critias' He doesn't seem to have a rivalry with him. 'Ironheart' He gets along with him and follows his orders. 'Joey Wheeler' He gets along with him and follows his orders. 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'The Dark Magicain Girl' He gets along with her very well. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the Manga at all. *He probably doesn't have a rivalry with Critias. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiroki Takahashi *'English' : Wayne Grayson all information on Hermos came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Hermos Gallery Hermos.jpg|Hermos in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime series Category:Characters Category:Males